Fanfiction YunJae Happy B'Day Mom
by HYunJaeCassie76
Summary: YunJae - YAOI Well, sebenarnya fict ini udah lama tapi berhubungan fict di akunku masih sedikit jadinya aku masukin aja deh... 1Shoot! Semoga banyak yang suka jadi aku ga ragu deh untuk mulai mem-publish fict karyaku di sini


**Title : Happy B'Day Mom…..**  
**Author : Himeka a.k.a HYunJae.**  
**Genre : Romance, Comedy, Family**  
**Cast : Yunho Jung, Jaejoong Jung, Yoochun Park,Junsu Kim, Chang Min Jung, Hyun Jin Jung n Yeon Hee Jung**

**~oo00oo~**

26 Jan 20xx...

Pagi itu di kediaman keluarga Jung

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, si pria cantik yang telah resmi menyandang gelar Ny. Jung sejak 7 tahun yang lalu itu mulai terlihat sibuk dan tergesa-gesa menuruni anak tangga. Ia berlari-lari kecil menuju dapur dengan sedikit mengomel.

"Ah dasar! Kalau bukan karna ayahnya Jung Changmin, aku takkan mungkin kesiangan seperti ini!" gerutu Jaejoong menyalahkan sang suami. Padahal sih sebenarnya kebiasaannya bangun terlambat di pagi hari sih memang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sejak ia masih single saja, dan semakin menjadi sangat parah sejak ia menikah. Yang tadinya hanya kesiangan menjadi ssuuuuaaangat kesiangan! *ya tau sendirilah urusan sepasang suami istri di malam hari memang begitu* pip ~ sensor keke ^^

"Aku jadi telat membuatkan susu untuk baby~ku, sarapan Changmin, Junsu, Yuchun dan oh sebentar kan ada acara kumpul bareng ama rekan bisnisnya dia di rumah!? Aku juga belum ada persiapan apa-apa, untuk perjamuan nanti bagaimana? Ukh~" keluh Jaejoong panjang lebar *ya ampun emak rempong bgt sie* #plaakk!

"Alangkah baiknya kalau dia juga ikut membantu sekarang, eh bukannya ikut sibuk di sini dia malah asyik tidur di atas sana!" gerutu Jaejoong lagi. Tentu saja mengomeli sang suami yang belum juga terlihat batang hidungnya.

"AISH! JUNG YUNHO! KAU LEBIH BAIK TURUN DAN BANTU AKU!" Teriak Jaejoong horror saat tangannya membuka kulkas dan mendapati isinya kering kerontang. Yang benar saja, seingatnya kemarin ia baru saja memenuhi kulkasnya hingga penuh. Ajaib sekali dalam satu malam semuanya bisa ludes tanpa sisa.

Yang benar saja?  
Changmin anaknya yang baru berusia 6 tahun itu memang mempunyai selera makan yang tinggi, tapi ia tak mungkin memakan semua makanan yang berada di dalam kulkas sampai habis. Terlebih setengah dari isinya memang makanan yang masih mentah!

Jung Yunho.  
Lebih tidak mungkin lagi, suaminya itu sangat sibuk di luar, dia baru akan kembali ke rumah saat malam hari dan sisa waktunya tentu saja akan ia habiskan bersama dengan dirinya di dalam kamar. *U know lah ^_#

Junsu dan Yoochun  
Ada kemungkinan, tapi Jaejoong sama sekali tak yakin, pasalnya… Junsu sang adik dan Yoochun kekasihnya Junsu itu sama sekali tak berminat menyentuh dapur. Untuk mengisi perut mereka saja harus Jaejoong yang siapkan!

Lalu siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka?  
Di rumah mewah ini cuma hanya ada mereka saja. Satu~satunya orang yang tak Jaejoong sebutkan di atas tadi hanyalah bayi cantiknya Jung Hyun Jin. Yang benar saja, putrinya itu bahkan belum genap berumur 2 tahun. Giginya saja bahkan baru ada 2. Jadi tidak ada kemungkinan ia yang melakukannya. Ah lagipula konyol sekali.

Lalu siapa? Hantu?  
Wah itu sih semakin aneh saja, masalahnya Jaejoong sama sekali tak percaya pada makhluk semacam itu.

"JUNG YUNHO! SEBAIKNYA KAU TURUN SEKARANG!" Teriak Jaejoong lagi. Tangannya sibuk membuatkan susu formula untuk sang putri. Tentang makanan di dalam kulkas akan ia pikir dan urusi nanti, yang terpenting saat ini adalah mengurusi sang putri…

"KAU LIHAT SAJA APA YANG AKAN TERJADI KALAU KAU TAK TURUN SETELAH AKU SELESAI MENGURUSI PUTRIKU" Jaejoong masih belum berhenti berteriak-teriak sambil berjalan kembali ke tingkat atas dan segera membuka pintu kamar yang di tempati sang putri.  
Sebenarnya sih sang putri selalu bersama mereka tapi tadi malam merupakan malam yang panjang untuk dirinya dan Yunho, jadilah ia menitipkan sang buah hati pada Junsu.

CKLIK!

"Sayang~" Dengan senyum manisnya Jaejoong membuka pintu dan…

"KIM JUNSU! BAYIKU MANA?" teriak Jaejoong sambil menghampiri tempat tidur Junsu dan segera mengguncangkan tempat tidurnya saat mendapati box putrinya kosong. KOSONG!

"Tidurmu seperti mayat saja! Mana uri Hyun Jin!" maki Jaejoong sambil menarik selimut.

"YUNHO~YA… KAU CEPAT KE SINI… JUNSU MEMBAWA KABUR BAYI KITA! BUKAN HANYA DIA SAJA, CHANGMIN JUGA! DIA DAN JUNSU MEMBAWA KABUR ANAK KITA…. AH YANG BENAR SAJA, JANGAN~JANGAN MAKANAN YANG DI KULKAS?"

"Aniyo, aniyo…" Jaejoong segera menghambur ke kamar utama dan mendapati sang suami masih terlelap!

"KISEKI! YYA! BISA-BISANYA KAU TIDUR DENGAN NYENYAK DI SAAT-SAAT SEPERTI INI!" Pekik Jaejoong sambil menarik paksa tangan Yunho, membuat ayah beranak 2 itu berdiri dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Tubuh polosnya sama sekali tak tertutup sehelai benangpun.

"Ada apa sih honey~" tanya Yunho dengan suara serak dan santainya.

"JUNSU MEMBAWA PERGI ANAK KITA!"

"Ciyus? Miapah? Enelan?" *nie orang ngigo keke *pip~ pip~ sensor… #Qta lewatkan saja hehe… kalo beneran si babeh ngomong kaya gini langsung di tonjok emak mungkin #_^

"JUNSU, DIA MEMBAWA ANAK KITA!"

"Kau ngomong apa sìh? Coba yang jelas dikit napa honey" #Jaejoong cengo *nie orang budeg ato apa? #skip lewati… #_~

"Tidak mungkin honey, mana mungkin mereka menculik anak kita, kau ngawur ah!" gerutu Yunho sambil menarik selimut lagi.

"PAKAI BAJUMU! BUKAN MEMAKAI ITU LAGI!" teriak Jaejoong untuk yang kesekian kalinya.  
"Ini serius bunn… Changmin dan Hyun Jin tak ada…" Jaejoong melunak dengan sendirinya. Ia meraih figura kecil yang tersimpan dengan rapih di meja riasnya. Di sana terpampang foto keluarga kecilnya. Sambil terisak ia memeluk figura kecil itu.

"Baiklah mari kita mencarinya!" Yunho yang sudah berpakaian lengkap segera meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.  
"Mungkin mereka hanya membawa anak kita jalan~jalan hon" bisik Yunho sambil mengecupi kepala Jaejoong.

"Tidak mungkin sepagi ini, pemalas kaya gitu, untuk menjaga Hyun Jin saja mereka enggan buun!" balas Jaejoong emosi.

"Nah kalau begitu mereka tak mungkin menculik anak kita bukan?, coba kau pikirkan saja!" jawab Yunho masuk akal…  
Jaejoong mengangguk lemah lalu menatap wajah sang suami…

"Tapi makanan di kulkas juga habis, kalau bukan mereka yang membawanya untuk stok makanan mereka… lalu siapa yang melakukannya lagi?"

"Hei, kau menuduh adikmu sendiri telah berbuat jahat hon…"

"JUNG YUNHO! KAU TERLIHAT SANTAI DAN MERASA BAHWA ANAK KITA BAIK-BAIK SAJA PADAHAL MEREKA…"

"Mereka memang baik-baik saja kan hon?"

"Pertanyaan konyol dari mana ini? Baiklah aku tak membutuhkanmu, aku akan mencari anakku sendiri dengan bantuan polisi!" jawab Jaejoong ketus  
"Aku akan menelpon polisi!" lanjutnya sambil berjalan menuruni satu persatu anak tangga.

"Honey~… BooJaeJoongie…" panggil Yunho sambil mengikuti langkah sang istri.

Baru saja Jaejoong akan menyentuh gagang telpon, telpon itu sudah berdering. Kontan ia langsung mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo…"

"Hyu…. ng~"

"JUNSUYA? KAU DI MANA? KURANG AJAR SEKALI PERGI TANPA BILANG-BILANG PADAKU, MANA CHANGMIN DAN HYUN JIN? KAU KETERLALUAN SEKALI" ceramah Jaejoong tanpa jeda.

"GAK USAH BANYAK BICARA, KAMI MINTA TEBUSAN KALAU KAU INGIN KEDUA ANAKMU DAN KEDUA PRIA DEWASA INI SELAMAT!"

"HEI KALIAN SIAPA?" Teriak Jaejoong sambil menatap ke arah Yunho.

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya sesaat.

"DI MANA ANAK DAN KEDUA ADIKKU" teriak Jaejoong geram.

"CEPAT BICARA!" terdengar suara pukulan dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara tangisan Changmin.

"KURANG AJAR KALIAN, JANGAN SAKITI ANAKKU…" pekik Jaejoong geram

"Moomm~"

"Sayang~ daddy dan mommy pasti akan menjemput kalian, tolong jaga adikmu baik-baik ya sayang"

"HALLO KAU SUDAH DENGAR BUKAN…"

"KATAKAN SEKARANG KALIAN ADA DI MANA?" Kali ini pembicaraan di lanjutkan oleh Yunho karna ia merebutnya secara paksa dari tangan Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluk Yunho. Sungguh ia tak tenang. Bisa-bisanya penjahat itu menculik keluarganya. Apa salahnya?  
"JIKA MEREKA KENAPA-KENAPA KALIAN PASTI AKAN MATI! BERIKAN PADA JUNSU, AKU INGIN BICARA PADANYA" Ancam Yunho. Geram.

"Hyuung tolong kami…" kali ini Yoochun yg bersuara. Yunho tercenung sebentar tapi ia segera sadar, mana tau mereka siapa yang bernama Yoochun dan siapa yang bernama Junsu.

"Yoochun~ah" panggil Yunho

"Urie Hyun Jin, coba kau minta perdengarkan suaranya bunn, aku ingin mendengar suaranya" bisik Jaejoong lemah.

"Yoochun~ah bagaimana Hyun Jin? Bolehkah kami mendengar suaranya?"

"Dia tampak tertidur di pangkuan seorang yeoja hyung"

"Yeoja?" tanya Jaejoong yang sudah mengambil alih lagi.

"Ne, yeoja itulah otak di balik penculikan ini hyung, dia gila hyung… kau tau demi mendapatkan Yunho hyung dia malah menculik kami" jelas Yoochun pelan dan sabar.

"Apa?" Jaejoong merasakan persendian kakinya melemah.

"Dia meminta tebusannya berupa Yunho hyung, itu gila! Sudahlah hyung aku tau ini berat untukmu… kami memang ingin selamat tapi tidak dengan cara kau melepaskan Yunho hyung. Jangan pikirkan kami, biarkan saja kami, lagipula kau dan Yunho hyung kan bisa membuat anak lagi kalau kami…"

BUAGH!

"Ah~"

"YOOCHUN~AH!" jeritan Junsu memang memberitahukan bahwa sesuatu yang tak baik baru saja terjadi.

"KAU DENGAR, SESUATU BISA SAJA TERJADI DI SINI! KAU MEMILIH SUAMIMU ATAU KEEMPAT NYAWA DI SINI? KALAU KAU INGIN SEMUANYA BAIK-BAIK SAJA, DATANGLAH KETEMPAT INI, CATAT ALAMATNYA, DAN INGAT, DATANG TANPA POLISI!…"

Tiitt~

Jaejoong melemah dengan sempurna. Sungguh semua ini mimpi buruk baginya.

Nyawa kedua anaknya, Junsu dan Yoochun ada di tangannya. Mereka meminta tebusan. Tapi tebusan yang mereka inginkan adalah Yunho. Seseorang yang sangat Jaejoong sayangi dan cintai, mereka tak pernah tahu kalau Yunho adalah takdirnya, Yunho adalah mimpinya, Yunho adalah tempat terakhir di mana ia bisa melabuhkan hatinya, Yunho adalah simbol kekuatannya.

Dear God please save my family… Atau jika itu tak bisa maka berikanlah aku sayap, biarkan aku terbang tinggi agar bisa menyaksikan mereka dari tempat yang tinggi. Aku tak ingin mati tanpa melihat mereka. Aku hanya ingin tetap ada di dekat mereka. Tapi jika tak bisa untuk tetap berada di antara mereka maka ambillah aku.

Nasibku…  
Takdirku…

Mungkin bukan bersama mereka. Tapi benarkah?

"Dengarkan aku, kita punya jalan keluar untuk semua ini…" bisik Yunho sambil mengamit tangan Jaejoong lalu mengecupnya dengan lembut. Ia meraih wajah Jaejoong lalu mengusap airmata yang secara perlahan melintasi pipi tirus. Pria cantik yang sangat ia cintai itu menangis keluh. Demi Tuhan rasanya sakit sekali…

"Sayang~ pasti kau akan sangat membenciku nanti, kau tau kalian sangat berarti untukku, aku bahkan tak bisa berpikir untuk melepaskan siapa, kalian hartaku… hiks, aku percaya Tuhan akan memberikan jalan untuk kita, tapi untuk saat ini aku tak yakin, aku harus melepaskan salah satu di antara kalian~"

"Joongie~" bisik Yunho sambil mendaratkan kecupan ringan di bibir Jaejoong.

"Kau masih ingat ikrar kita bukan?" tanya Yunho sambil mengangkat dagu Jaejoong. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama sepasang mata indah yang selalu sangat ia sukai itu.

Jaejoong belum menjawab.

"Takkan pernah ada yang bisa mengubah kita"

"Bahkan takdirpun akan mempersatukan kita" lanjut Jaejoong pelan.

"Meskipun ada halangan yang menghadang"

"Kita akan tetap melangkah bersama"

"Karna"

"Kita akan tetap saling mempercayai"

"Kita akan saling menjaga"

"Kita akan saling melengkapi"

"Kita akan selalu mengisi kekosongan yang tersisa"

"Kita akan selalu menjadi satu kesatuan yang kuat"

"Kita tak boleh terpisahkan"

"Bahkan takkan ada siapapun yang berhak memisahkan kita"

"Kita akan mengubah segalanya menjadi nyata untuk kita"

"Membuka jalan yang baik untuk hidup kita"

"Merealisasikan semuanya di dalam kehidupan kita"

"Menghidupkan mimpi kita"

"Dan disinilah mimpi kita tercipta, Takdir menghadirkan Kim Jaejoong di dalam hidupku, mengirimkanku malaikat tampan Jung Changmin dan bidadari cantik Jung Hyun Jin" lanjut Yunho mengakhiri kata-kata manis yang hanya di ketahui oleh mereka berdua.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis saat mendengar kata terakhir Yunho tadi, seingatnya dari dulu mereka tak pernah menambahkan kata apapun di sana sampai akhirnya ia sadar kalau Yunho sudah menambahi kalimat manis seperti itu.

"Aku sangat bahagia, aku tak ingin menghancurkan mimpi kita, aku tak ingin!" gumam Jaejoong sambil memeluk Yunho.

"Kalau begitu jangan menangis oke! Lupakan masalah mereka sementara waktu, kau perlu tenang dulu ok! Nanti kau tambah jelek kalau banyak mikir! Hyun Jin juga pasti takkan mengenal ibunya lagi. Changmin juga pasti akan mengejekmu, apalagi Junsu…. Hah~ hari ini rasanya lelah sekali, kau tau… beginilah kalau pagi-pagi sudah heboh sendiri, berteriak-teriak dengan suara jelekmu itu" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya saja sambil menatap ke arah Yunho dan mendengarkan keluhan Yunho. Sementara kedua tangannya memeluk leher Yunho dengan mesra dan erat.

"Kalau sudah bertambah dewasa jangan semakin cerewet tau!, setiap pagi kau hanya menggerutu seperti burung beo tua! Memangnya berapa sih umurmu huh"

"Memangnya siapa yang sudah tua?" protes Jaejoong cepat.

Yunho tertawa saja sambil mengangkat dagu Jaejoong lalu mengecupnya lagi. Kali ini dengan ciuman lembut yang tentu saja memabukkan…

"Mereka baik-baik saja" gumam Yunho setelah sesi ciuman mereka berakhir.

"Maksudmu…"

"Saeng~il chukkae darliiing…" Sekali lagi Yunho mencium Jaejoong.

"Jadi?"

"Kami memang sudah merencanakan semua ini sejak semalam… kebetulan Yeon Hee nuuna juga datang jadi Hyun Jin kita pakai juga, harusnya sih dia tidak ambil bagian, hanya saja…."

"APA? JADI SEMUA INI SANDIWARA KALIAN?" teriak Jaejoong memecah keheningan. Yunho menggedikkan bahunya.

"Ne…" tiba-tiba suara ramai terdengar dari ruangan atas…

Jaejoong menoleh ke atas dan mendapati keluarganya ada di sana sedang menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Sialan sekali Kim Junsu ada di sana dengan wajah cerianya.

Beberapa balon mereka terbangkan ke udara dan sukses memenuhi atap rumahnya.

Jaejoong merasa terharu dan segera memeluk Yunho.

"Kejutan ini terlalu manis dan indah yeobo… gomawo~ saranghae" bisiknya di sertai kecupan lembutnya.

Sementara itu dari pintu utama seorang wanita cantik berkaki jenjang melangkah dengan anggunnya sambil menggendong sang putri, lalu Changmin tampak tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan sambil mendorong cake ulang tahun di temani oleh Yoochun yang tampak ikut tertawa bodoh juga mendampingi Changmin

"Happy B'Day mom" gumam Changmin sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Jaejoong segera berjongkok dan meraih tubuh mungil sang buah hati lalu memeluknya.

"Terima kasih sayang, kau pasti capek sekali karna sudah menyiapkan semua ini… mereka memaksamu?"

Changmin menggeleng…

"No, No… mereka takkan capek, yang capek itu aku karna harus menyeret mereka pagi-pagi sekali" lanjut Yoochun mengeluh!

"Hah~… siapa yang suruh?" protes Jaejoong sambil mengelus kepala Changmin.

"Terima kasih ya sayang~" Changmin mengangguk cepat.

"Dad, Minnie mau kuenya hehe" bisik Changmin beralih pada ayahnya. Sementara Yoochun tertawa bodoh setelahnya, dari tadi Changmin memang merengek meminta cake itu sampai-sampai Yoochun harus memukul meja dan membuat Changmin menangis benaran kekeke… #_*

"Selamat ulang tahun Joongie" kali ini giliran Yeon Hee. Kakak wanita Yunho itu hanya tersenyum jahil sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, kalian membuatku hampir mati hari ini" gerutu Jaejoong kembali mengingat kejadian apa saja yang menimpa dirinya.

Dasar gila!

"Tapi terima kasih~" semuanya tertawa saja

"Bagaimana dengan isi kulkasku?" tanya Jaejoong masih penasaran.

"Kami hanya menukar kulkasnya, coba hyung periksa, kulkas yang berisi makanan itu kami sembunyikan di sudut dapur" Yoochun menjelaskan dengan senyuman bahlulnya

"Padahal dia sudah menuduh kalian yang membawa kabur semua makanan itu" timpal Yunho sambil mengecupi pipi putri cantiknya.

"APA?" teriak Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun kompak.

Jaejoong berteriak karna tak terima Yunho malah mengadukan semuanya pada Yoochun. Sementara Yoochun dan Junsu berteriak karna tak terima dengan tuduhan Jaejoong.

Tapi di balik semua itu mereka memang mengasyikkan, konyol, gila dan bla… bla… bla… bla… bla…

**E N**** D**

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejaknya ya dear... ^^**  
**


End file.
